Hope
by necar
Summary: AlexOlivia Femslash ! Olivia erfährt das sie Vergewaltigt worden ist und weis nicht mehr weiter ... wird die Beziehung von Alex und Olivia daran zerbrechen?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: Hope 

Author: cheyennemaria

Spoiler: Nein

Pairing: Alex/Olivia

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir, habe sie mir nur "ausgeborgt". Keine Copyright Verletzung beabsichtigt.

* * *

**xxxx  
**  
"Schwanger?" Olivia Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Entsetzen." Das ist unmöglich", stellte sie fest, sie war mit Alex zusammen, sie liebte sie. 

Ihr Arzt sah sie nachsichtig an." Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie überrascht sind, Miss Benson", erwiderte er freundlich und verständnisvoll. "Aber die Testergebnisse sind eindeutig. Außerdem sprechen auch die Symptome für eine Schwangerschaft dafür." Olivia war geschockt und erschrocken, sie sah denn Arzt unglaubwürdig an.

"Ich kann nicht schwanger sein", wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck und Glaubwürdigkeit. "Sie sind es aber, glauben Sie mir." "Ich kann nicht schwanger sein, das ist einfach 100ig ausgeschlossen", erklärte Olivia noch einmal, "weil ich in letzter Zeit keinen Sex mit einem Mann hatte. Und wenn sich in der Biologie nicht einige Dinge grundlegend verändert haben, sollte es unmöglich sein, dass ich schwanger bin, oder sehe ich das falsch." Ihre Stimme hatte noch einiges an Schärfe gewonnen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes veränderte sich auf subtile Weise. "Ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen - sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?"  
Sie starrte ihn mit Bosheit an. Diese Frage konnte er doch wohl unmöglich ernst meinen, was glaubt der denn.  
"Wenn ich Sex mit einem Mann gehabt hätte, würde ich mich bestimmt daran erinnern, glauben sie mir", antwortete sie langsam und mit einer konzentrierten Stimme.  
Nachdem sie einen Augenblick lang darüber nachgedacht hatte, keimte eine unglaubliche Idee in ihr. War es möglich, dass sie Vergewaltigt worden war? Die Vorstellung erfüllte sie einen kurzen, intensiven Moment lang mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Verzweiflung. "In der wievielten Woche bin ich?" brachte sie leise hervor und mit Neugier in der Stimme.

Der Gedanke an das sie Vergewaltigt geworden ist, ließ sie nicht mehr los, aber sie zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und konzentrierte sich auf denn Arzt. Im Grunde war ihr klar, dass „es" eigentlich nur so passiert sein könnte. Schließlich war sie mit Alex glücklich, sie könnte sie nie Betrügen, schon gar nicht mit einem Mann.

Der Doktor warf einen Blick auf seine Unterlagen. "In der sechsten Woche", informierte er sie und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Tiefes Entsetzen erfüllte Olivia sie fragte sich ,was zum Teufel war hier bloß los sei? Olivia suchte Verkrampft nach einer Lösung, wo hätte es nur passiert sein können? "Ist es vielleicht denkbar, dass die Testergebnisse vertauscht worden sind?" erkundigte sie sich schwach und mit ein wenig Hoffnung. Dr. Jason schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Er schien ihre Verzweiflung mißzuverstehen. Seine Miene umwölkte sich.

"Miss Benson, Oliva, ich denke wir sollten vielleicht eine andere Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen."  
Der düstere Tonfall, in dem er sprach, ließ eine dunkle Ahnung in Olivia entstehen.  
"Haben Sie schon einmal von einer Droge namens Rohypnol gehört?"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder, sie musste die Tränen aufhalten, die in ihr langsam hoch kamen. "Ja, ich weis es macht die Frauen willig, und sie können sich später an nichts erinnern", sagte sie sehr sehr leise; nur ein Hauch von Verzweiflung war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. "Diese Kerle gehen äußerst geschickt vor", sagte der Arzt leise, hoffend dass sie sich damit ein bisschen wohler fühlen würde. Ihre Haltung schien ihn zu stören. "Die Kerle haben in den meisten Fällen keinerlei Probleme, das zu bekommen, was sie wollen. Und wie sie es wissen sollten bei Rohypnol, haben die Opfer keinerlei Erinnerungen an dem sexuellen Kontakt"

Olivia atmete tief durch. "Das ist mir klar. Worauf ich hinaus wollte, ist folgendes: Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem wüsste ich auch gar nicht, bei welcher Gelegenheit ich...ich..." Entsetzt brach sie ab. Gerade war ihr ein unglaublicher, schrecklicher Gedanke gekommen. Die Bar, wo sie vor kurzem war. Natürlich, wieso hatte sie nicht gleich daran gedacht? "Haben Sie vielleicht noch irgendetwas feststellen können, das auf eine Vergewaltigung schließt?"

Ihr Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht nach sechs Wochen. Nur bei äußerst schweren Verletzungen wäre nach einem solch langen Zeitraum noch etwas festzustellen, der Vergewaltiger ist sehr vorsichtig vorgegangen, wie ich darauf schließen kann." Sie nickte geistesabwesend wusste nicht was zu sagen oder zu denken ist. Mittlerweile hatte sie eine vage Vorstellung davon, was passiert sein könnte. Sechs Wochen. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist das mit Alex passiert. Olivia schloss die Augen. Nie im Leben hätte sie in diese Bar gehen dürfen.

Wie hatte sie nur so unvorsichtig, so dumm sein können? "Miss Benson, Olivia?" Dr. Jason sah sie fragend an. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen wieder, um ihn anzusehen. "Ja, was ist?" "Ich kann sehen, wie sehr Sie diese Neuigkeit belastet, aber es gilt jetzt, einige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie wissen sicher, worauf ich hinaus möchte." "Das ist mir klar." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer Ruhe, die sie gar nicht empfand. "Aber ich möchte über alles nachdenken, bevor ich irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen kann. Sie verstehen das sicher."

Mit einer eiligen Bewegung erhob sie sich. Sie wollte jetzt bloß noch nach draußen an die frische kalte Luft, bevor sie die Kontrolle verlor. Nur der Himmel mochte wissen, was dann geschah.  
"Sicher, Miss Benson. Wieso lassen Sie sich nicht für die nächste Woche einen weiteren Termin geben und wir besprechen dann alles weitere?" "Ich werde sehen, ob ich Zeit dafür finde, meine Arbeit nimmt mich in letzter Zeit sehr in Anspruch", erwiderte sie kühl und bemerkte nur am Rande, wie sie in ihre gewohnte Rolle zurückfiel. Dr. Jason öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich aber anders, als er ihren abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er begnügte sich mit einem Nicken. Olivia verließ sein Büro, machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, heute könnte sie einfach nicht mehr Arbeiten.

**xxxx**

* * *

**Feedback ...gerne :)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**xxxx**

Es war schon lange dunkel, aber das war ihr egal. Sie saß im dunklen Wohnzimmer, und starrte aus dem Fenster, wo sich ihr seit vielen Stunden derselbe Anblick bot. Allerdings sah sie nicht wirklich, was draußen vor sich ging. Dafür war der Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren viel zu stark, sie wusste noch keine Antwort.  
In Gedanken war sie bereits Dutzende von Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, aber keine davon hatte sich bis jetzt zu einer Gewissheit verdichtet. Noch einmal ging sie die Fakten durch. Sie war in der sechsten Woche schwanger. Exakt zum Zeitpunkt der...der.. Zeugung hatte sie sich in der Bar nach der Arbeit befunden, mit sehr viel Alkohol, ohne Alex. Es war also beinahe sicher, dass es jemand aus der Bar war, aber wer? Trotzdem waren noch viele Fragen offen, und so sehr ihr das auch missfiel, Olivia brauchte dafür Hilfe…. Hilfe von Alex ? 

Ihr schoss auf einmal ein Gedanken durch denn Kopf, sie musste es Alex sagen. Wie würde es Alex aufnehmen? Sie nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Alex Büro, aber niemand Antwortet, sie legte das Telefon wieder hin und hoffte dass Alex dann bald nach Hause kommen würde.

Sie dachte weiter … sie dachte was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie das Kind bekommen? Wollte sie das überhaupt? Verärgert kniff sie die Augen zu, als sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Alles wäre viel einfacher, wenn Alex jetzt hier wäre. Wenn sie glauben könnte, dass Alex dieses Kind auch wünschte, das sie ihr verzeiht dafür was sie ihr und sich selbst angetan hat.

Beinahe automatisch unterdrückte sie die aufkeimende Verzweiflung. In all den Jahren war ihr das praktisch zur zweiten Natur geworden; oft genug hatte sie sich gewünscht, das wäre anders, aber im Moment war sie froh darüber. Auf diese Weise konnte sie den Schmerz wenigstens noch für eine Weile von sich fernhalten.

Sie zog ihre Knie eng an ihren Körper, schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst. Jetzt galt es nur noch, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wollte sie die Wahrheit herausfinden, oder konnte sie damit leben, sich selbst und alle anderen zu belügen? Was sollte sie Alex sagen?

**xxxx**

"Liv, hey Liv, aufwachen" sagt eine sanfte Stimme „Alex, Alex bist du es, wo warst du?" Olivia rüttelte sich schnell auf und saß schnell aufrecht auf der Couch, sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, dachte sie sich und drehte sich zu Alex um sie zu umarmen und ihr einen tiefen innigen Kuss zu geben, wie sehr sie das in denn Stunden vermisst hatte.

„Liv was ist los, ist heute was passiert"

„Alex, ich muss dir was sagen, nur ich weis einfach nicht wie ich es über die Lippen bringen soll. Ich war heute beim Arzt wie du weist.. . Olivia stoppte und ihre Tränen begannen ihre Wange hinunter zu rollen. Langsam und leise sagte sie „Ich ...ich .."

„Liv du kannst mir alles sagen, das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich" Alex sah denn Schmerz in denn Augen von Olivia und wusste nicht genau wie sie darauf reagieren sollte als Olivia auf einmal weiter sprach …

„Ich bin schwanger Alex, schwanger" jetzt konnte Olivia es nicht mehr zurück halten und ließ ihre Tränen Gewehren.

„Was bist du Olivia, schwanger, aber warum? Warum hast du mich betrogen?" „ Alex, du weist das ich dich nie Betrügen würde ich Liebe dich, Ich Liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, und das weist du ganz genau, also denkst du nicht mal daran das ich dich hätte Betrügen können." Olivia stoppte als sie sah dass nun auch Alex Augen mit Tränen gefüllt worden war. „Was soll das bedeuten, Liv, bedeutet das du Vergewaltig wurdest, aber wann? „Alex ich weis es nicht, ich bin in der sechsten Woche das heißt also das es da irgendwann passiert worden ist" „ Und was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Alex mit Erschütterung sie wusste nicht darauf zu reagieren, sie wusste nicht was zu sagen ist, sie wusste nur eins das sie diese Frau liebt und das sie ihr helfen würde, egal was kommt. „Liv, Ich Liebe dich und egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich bin hier für dich, wir werden das schon schaffen auch wenn es hart ist, okay Liv"

Olivia nickte mit einer tiefen Entlastung, sie wusste das sie Alex Vertrauen könnte und sie wusste auch das sie zusammen ein wirklich paar harte Entscheidungen zu treffen haben, aber Olivia fühlte sich damit gar nicht mehr so Verzweifelt, sie fühlte sich eher Entlastet.

„Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen, es war wirklich ein harter Tag, und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag um zu reden" mit diesem Satz nahm Alex Olivias Hand und sog sie nach oben um sie hinter sich ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen.

**xxxx**

* * *

**Feedback gerne :)**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**xxxx**

Es war morgen ich spürte die Sonne auf meiner Haut, es war wundervoll, neben mir der warme und Leidenschaftliche Körper von Alex. Ich rutschte näher an sie um sie in ihrer ganzen Intensität zu spüren. „Hey, Liv" Sie dreht sich zu mir um mich zu küssen, der Kuss wurde Intensiver und Leidenschaftlich, ich strich ihr durch ihr blondes Haar, was ich so liebe und sagte „Hi Schatz, gut geschlafen" 

„Ja und du Liv, geht es dir jetzt besser?" „Ja, immer doch, wenn du hier neben mir liegst" Olivias Lippen neckten nun Alex Lippen leicht, das nach mehr aufforderte. Sie wollte auch mehr, aber sie konnte nicht sie musst an gestern Abend denken, sie musste an ihre Schwangerschaft denken, sie wusste noch immer nicht was sie tun sollte, sie wusste auch nicht was sie wollte.

Olivia springt auf und flüstert „Alex, es tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht" und geht ins Badezimmer.

**xxxx  
**  
Alex ging ins Badezimmer, weil sie sich Sorgen um Liv gemacht hat. Als sie die Tür ein spalt öffnete, hörte sie ein leises schluchzen. Besorgt ging sie zur Dusche und öffnete sie. Sie sah Olivia zusammen gekauert in der Dusche. Olivia schien sie überhaupt nicht zu beachten. Sie stellte das Wasser ab und nahm ein Handtuch von der Stange, um es Olivia um die Schulter zu legen. Alex setzte sich zu ihr und legte ihren Arm um sie. Als Alex Olivia im Arm hielt, merkte Alex wie Olivia zitterte.

„Shhh.. Liv, es wird alles wieder gut, ich bin bei dir" flüsterte Alex ihr ins Ohr.

Alex nahm Olivia ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf Bett um ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und ging in die Küche. Olivia liegt sich derweil ins noch ungemachte Bett.

**xxxx  
**  
Als Olivia im Bett lag, dachte sie darüber nach was jetzt nun passiert. Was wäre wenn sie das Kind behalten würde? Könnte sie das Kind lieben? Würde sie wie ihre Mutter eine Alkoholikerin werden? Würde das die Beziehung verkraften?

Würde die Liebe das Überstehen? Sie hatte denn Gedanken noch gar nicht ganz beendet, als Alex mit dem Frühstück rein kam.

Olivia richtete sich auf um das essen entgegen zu nehmen dabei fragte Alex ob es Olivia besser ging, sie konnte nur nicken.

Schweigsam aßen sie ihr Rührei mit Speck und tranken den Orangensaft, als Olivia flüsterte „Wäre ich denn eine gute Mutter? Ich möchte nicht das sich mein Kind so fühlt, wie ich mich als Kind gefühlt habe!" Alex strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und flüsterte ihr zu „ hey Liv, sieh mich an, du wirst eine gute Mutter und das Kind wird viel Liebe erfahren, ich werde dieses Kind, wenn du es behalten wirst, genauso Lieben, als wäre es mein eigenes Kind"

Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und langsam näherten sie sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Dieser Kuss zwischen ihnen wurde immer gieriger und Leidenschaftlich, beide wollten mehr, das war offensichtlich.

Sie betrachtete oben der schönen Frau, die neben ihr sitzt und anstatt mit Wörtern antwortet, die sie etwas Vorwärts verschob und sie innig küsst. Da Olivia auf einmal plötzlich weg zog, stoppte Alex kurz, aber sobald sie merkte dass Olivia eigentlich nur Luft schnappen wollte, begann sie von neuen sich innig zu küssen.

**xxxx  
**  
Als sie wieder nachmittags aufwachten, füllte sich Olivia schon viel besser, sie füllte sich nicht mehr schuldig. Olivia stand auf um sich anzukleiden, sie wollte nach draußen, sie wollte einige Minuten für sich haben um endlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Nein sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Für sie und Alex! Sie sah noch mal Alex an die noch friedlich in ihrem Bett schlief und so ging sie nach draußen um in den kleinen Park ganz in der nähe des Apartments zu gehen, sie füllte sich in diesen Momenten frei, frei von ihren Problemen.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bank um die schöne Lage des Parks zu genießen, Alex liebte diese Stelle so sehr. Sie musste mit Alex unbedingt Sprechen, sie mussten endlich eine Entscheidung treffen, aber sie sollte sich vielleicht erst einmal klar werden, was sie tun möchte, was sie tun will.

„Ich möchte dieses Kind" sagte sie sich leise vor sich hin „Ich will und ich werde dieses Kind bekommen" mit diesem Satz sprang sie auf und ging wieder Richtung ihres Apartments.

**xxxx**

Alex wachte auf, alleine in diesem großen Bett. „Liv, Liv bist du hier?" rufte Alex leicht, aber als sie keine Antwort bekam, fiel sie in Panik. Wo war Liv? Sie schaute sich um konnte sie aber nicht finden. Sie ging langsam zur Couch um da auf Olivia warten. Sie würde Ewig warten!

Ein Schlüssel entriegelte die Tür und Olivia kam rein, viel erleichterte schon so gar befreit von ihren Gedanken. „Hey Liv, wo warst du? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" „Oh Schatz, es tut mir Leid ich musste hier raus, ich musste an die frischen Luft. Verstehst du Alex?"

Alex nickte an der Aussage von Olivia „Liv ich verstehe, es ist nur, ich fühle mich von dir weg gestoßen, wie als ob ich nicht in dein Leben hineingehöre." Sagte Alex mit leiser und unsicherer Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid, Alex, wirklich"

„Ich weis, ich weis, was willst du tun Liv?" stumm ging Olivia zu Alex und leistete ihr Gesellschaft auf der Couch.

"Alex?" „hmm.. Liv"

„Ich will dieses Baby!"

Eine unheimliche Ruhe kam als Olivia fragte „Willst du das Baby auch?"

„Ich würde mir nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als mit dir ein Kind zu bekommen, egal wie die umstände waren. Ich Liebe dich, Liv."

„Ich Liebe dich auch."  
**  
xxxx**

* * *

**Feedback gerne :)**


End file.
